Rematch
by The Pootamis
Summary: She knew this would happen one day. Knew the hot head would come for her. Just knew that his ego would not allow his defeat to not go unforgotten. But why now? Why now when everything is going so good?


_This is so pointless!? Doesn't he even realize that!?_

It was meant to be a normal day. At least as normal as a day that she could have anyways. Leave the mountains for a bit. These disgusting and yet surprisingly beautiful mountains when they wanted to be. At least the river is beautiful anyways. Sneak past the local village nearby that did nothing to wow her. In fact it still doesn't. Although she had to admit some of the villagers do know their craft in farming up some of the most delicious fruit that she has ever experienced in her life. Fruit that hadn't been on her mind since she flew past the village below without so much as paying them a second glance in favor of heading straight for West City. The best city for her shopping needs. A shopping trip that would have taken her all day. That had been the plan anyways. With her boyfriend off at high school for most of the day she needed something to do. Though she had to admit Goten and Trunks could be entertaining at times. Especially when they would make it their personal mission to torment Chi-Chi whenever the older woman would let her guard down.

But on this day an encounter had occurred. Occurred the moment she stepped foot onto the sidewalk just outside of the mall with one individual scanning the crowd as though in search of her. Someone that had made her roll her eyes before she had gotten it over with and went over to meet. The very one that she had hoped to always avoid for the foreseen future. Though she knew it would be unlikely to accomplish such a feat. He does live in the city. The Prince of All Saiyans. More of like The Prince of All Dorks in her opinion. A man that when their eyes had met any sort of annoyance that had been in them turned predatory. The look she could have ignored any other day. He was a mere insect compared to her boyfriend. But she would not be able to ignore what would come out of the prince's mouth.

_Oh look. It's the spawn of Kakarot's whore. Looking to be brought to the scrap heap?_

Words for the first time in seven years had made her blood boil. Had made her almost lose control wanting nothing more to end him right then and there. But she knew better. There were too many people around. Too many citizens that would be caught in the crossfire. Years ago this wouldn't have made a difference to her. In fact that would have made the victory over this saiyan prince even more enjoyable. But that was the old her. The old Android 18. The mindless android hellbent on world domination. Now she was different. Was it because of Gohan's influence she would never know. What she did know is she likes the changes. Likes the change of being called by her real name then the number assigned to her by Dr Gero. The name that had been given to her at birth. She could say that in a sense the Android 18 everyone had heard stories about from a so called Future Trunks was now dead to never return. Her name is Lazuli and she will make sure everyone knows it. Including this man. This so called prince of all saiyans.

A prince that stands across from her now with a cocky smirk across his face dressed up in his saiyan armor fully prepared for their impending fight. That is what she had agreed to. To meet him up here. Out in the horizon far away from any city on a secluded island with no chance of any civilian casualties taking place. A plan that had made her feel quite pleased with herself just thinking how proud Gohan would feel when he hears how much thought she had put into this. But for now this little fight would be a secret. A secret to her boyfriend. A secret to the rest of The Z Fighters. This was nothing more than a rematch. Nothing more and nothing less. A rematch this prince had demanded from her with this look that spoke volumes. Spoke of his confidence that he would win this fight. That he would avenge his loss against her. That he would make good on his promise and turn her into scrap metal. If only the fool knew none of that would even be possible. Not now anyways. Didn't the idiot know that a lot has changed these last seven years? That she has changed a great deal?

_It doesn't matter. I'll put him back in his place kissing the end of my boots before going home. Gohan should be heading home soon._

Suddenly hearing the familiar sound of a loud scream snapping out of her thoughts returning her full focus over towards Vegeta as she watches his hair shift from black to gold without moving from her spot Lazuli has to force herself to not stare his way with a bored look. She has seen this trick before. So many times over the years. In fact she has seen this trick recently with Goten and Trunks. This Super Saiyan form. A once great feat for any saiyan warrior was now obsolete. Was now no longer considered to be a great feat. But the continued increase of his power as his body begins to shift? Now this could be considered a great feat. Super Saiyan Two. That is the name that the form had been given. A corny name but yet again it had been Goku to give the form the name. A form that seven years ago could easily over match her in any fight. Could easily wipe the floor with her making her nothing but a memory. A form with such great power. Power that she can feel has increased over the years from countless training. Most likely by any training room designed by Bulma Brief's hand.

_Impressive ...but not good enough._

Feeling her lips curling up into a smirk reaching up to tuck away a loose piece of her blonde hair behind her ear with a flick of her golden earring suddenly Lazuli disappears within a blink of an eye and reappears right at Vegeta's side before with blazing speed she unleashes a left high kick heading directly for the saiyan's head that is instantly blocked when he raises up his forearm just in time to block the kick. A block that he suddenly counters with a vicious punch of his own that hits nothing but air when Lazuli side steps to the side slightly avoiding the attack causing his fist to fly by her face just enough to cause locks of her blonde hair to flow freely with the wind created. A dodge that she can only watch his eyes go wide in realization that his attack had missed. His power is impressive. Could be considered to be one of the most powerful energy levels on the planet just behind her boyfriend. But if he thought others hadn't improved over these last seven years then he was sadly mistaken and she would make sure he learns of his mistake. And as such, seeing him shell shocked knowing perfectly well what is going on in his mind right now rearing back Lazuli drives her knee hard into Vegeta's gut causing his eyes to go as wide as saucers and his body to hunch over before it is sent soaring upward when she grabs a hold of his armor and with a twirl throws him as hard as she can through the air.

A body that comes to a drastic halt when he extends his arms out causing his momentum to be brought to a halt. But not before he has to raise up his forearms just in time to block an incoming high leg kick that lands directly into his right forearm sending him flying backwards until he lets out a scream and his body is sent soaring downwards crashing into the dirt with great impact causing a large dirt cloud to form upon impact when he feels a double axe handle landing clean against right his shoulder with tremendous force. A dirt cloud that Lazuli looks down towards from high above just waiting for Vegeta to make the next move. And she isn't disappointed when suddenly a loud scream is heard and the island below her starts to shake. As the sea surrounding them starts to erupt causing tidal waves to violently come crashing against the edges of the island. Things that she is unaware of as she stares down towards the dirt cloud before it disintegrates quickly when a golden glow quickly makes its way through like an incoming missile. A missle that heads directly towards her before Lazuli is suddenly sent flying backwards when she feels a right fist landing clean against the side of her face before she lets out a scream when she feels a knee being driven hard into the middle of her back as she feels her arms being roughly grabbed and extended out. A knee that she can still feel being driven hard into her back as Vegeta rears back on her arms causing her to grit her teeth to suppress screaming out in pain before suddenly her hands start to glow.

When her body is surrounded by a blue aura and her facial features drastically change. As her eyes turn cold. Snapping her head back forward ignoring the pain coming from her shoulders with sparks of electricity radiating off from her body in a sudden move Lazuli leaps back driving her legs viciously into Vegeta's chest causing his grip around her arms to disappear as she flips forward before with a twirl Lazuli sends a vicious left high kick that lands clean against the side of Vegeta's head sending him soaring downward and disappearing into the sea with a loud splash as a massive tidal wave washes up on the shores of the island. A break in the action that allows Lazuli to reach up and rub her right shoulder only to quickly follow with her left.

Could she feel pain? Yes everyone experiences it. And yet for so long she had experienced a different kind of pain. The pain of an android. A pain that was unreal. Unreal to experience data describing pain across her vision. To be able to shut down a certain body part if the data told her to do so. But now? Now she didn't get to experience that. A secret that only two people in the world know about. A secret that has been kept for over four years now. Ever since she knew what she wanted to do with her life. What she wanted to accomplish. What she wanted to cherish. But this pain? She still needed to get back to it. Back to what pain felt like being just a human. An Earthling just like the rest of them. Just like many of the other Z Fighters that bravely defend the planet against all threats. Against invaders and all those that dare harm the planet. Even if it sounds corny as it does. A decision that she will never regret. Especially the day once Gohan and her become….

All thoughts are suddenly snapped when a golden glow comes crashing through the surface of the water. A golden energy wave heading directly for her. A wave that she avoids as she disappears within a blink of an eye causing a loud explosion to erupt behind her before she has to do so again when another energy wave is seen heading directly for her. Energy waves that keep her on the move every single second as one by one she avoids wave after wave that just lights up the sky in the back of her causing her to narrow her eyes down at the water.

_He's getting reckless. I better put a stop to this before the idiot does something dangerous._

With a spark of electricity sparking out from her fingertips instantly Lazuli descends down from high above at lightning fast speed crashing through the water heading directly towards a golden glow hidden deep in the dark depths. A glow that she goes to like a moth to a light avoiding another incoming energy blast that had been heading directly towards her with her right fist extended before suddenly as they closed fists collide a loud splash erupts causing the island nearby to shake from the sudden impact as a massive tidal wave washed up on its shores.

* * *

Letting out a sigh blinking a few times in an effort to not fall asleep repositioning his chin to rest comfortably against the palm of his left hand scribbling away his answers on the test in front of him that presents no challenge to him whatsoever making quick work of the test in record time leaning back into his seat earning him a glance from a few of his classmates turning his attention towards the ceiling just as he closes his eyes suddenly Gohan's eyes snap wide open when he senses a massive energy level. Senses an energy level rapidly growing by the second. An energy level that is quickly joined by another just mere moments later. Energy levels that for some reason seem familiar to him. Too familiar. And that's when it hits him. He knows these energy levels. The first belonging to Vegeta. As for the other? The other belongs to….

_Lazuli!?_

Snapping up to his feet causing every single eye in the classroom to turn his way and look at him questionably coughing into his right fist in an effort to give himself some time to suppress the growing blush across his face snatching his test from his desk with a look of confidence across his face without looking anywhere but at the teacher that just looks up from his desk with a not so amused look slowly making his way down the aisles until he is standing in front of his teacher's desk slowly Gohan extends his hand out towards the teacher.

" May I be excused? I just remembered an important family meeting that i'm suppose to attend."

Eyeballing the student in front of him in question going over his recent history with said student quickly in his head not remembering a single time that the young man in front of him has ever lied to him or tried to skip class looking down towards the test in the young man's hand the teacher raises an eyebrow in question.

" If you have finished your test Gohan then you may go. Until then ..."

Without having a chance to finish his sentence the moment he sees the test land down on his desk turning to look back towards Gohan suddenly the teacher's eyes widen when he finds the young man nowhere in sight as the sound of the classroom door closing with a thud echoes through the silent classroom. A classroom that suddenly is filled with hushed whispers causing him to snap out of his shock and glance towards his students causing them to go silent. Seeing every single one of his students present returning back to their tests turning his attention back down towards the returned test on his desk letting out a sigh reaching out the teacher pulls the desk towards him and takes out a red pen with one grade already on his mind. A grade that he would hate to have to give to his star student but fair is fair. He couldn't play favorites. And just as his right hand comes down suddenly the teacher's hand comes to a sudden halt when he looks over the test. A test that he has to blink a few times and flip through the pages expecting to see many unanswered boxes only to find them filled in. But not just filled in. The answers are right! Every single one of them that just makes his eyes go as wide as saucers and for the first time in his life his heart to be rapidly as though he is about to have a heart attack.

* * *

Taking a couple of long deep breaths feeling blood trickling down from her busted lip finding her opponent not faring any better with so much as wiping the blood away straightening herself upward wiggling her left arm out of the sleeve of her blue vest without looking away from Vegeta's eyes instantly Lazuli flings her vest off to the right before with a blink of an eye she charges forward at high speed causing a dirt cloud to follow after. Charge forward before the sound of her closed right fist hitting his raised forearm echoes through the air. Before the sound of a bang is heard high above followed by another. And another that causes the ground below them to shake. Cause what sounds like gunshots to echo for miles scaring away every single living creature in sight. Gunshots that come to an end when a thunderous bang echoes through the air when a body lands down hard into the dirt causing a large crater to form underneath them. A body that quickly rolls out of the way when a closed fist lands directly where their head used to be.

In a sudden move snapping up to a kneeling position with a twirl Lazuli sends a spinning heel kick that lands clean knocking Vegeta off from his feet before just as she is about to drive a double axe handle clean into his chest intending to drive him into the ground suddenly he disappears with a blink of an eye causing her joined hands to hit nothing but air. Hands that quickly are released and are forced upward to catch a closed fist followed by the other as her teal eyes stare angrily into a pair of gold eyes. A stare that neither of them break as a golden aura and blue aura surrounds their respective bodies. As an energy bubble surrounds them causing sparks of electricity to erupt hitting everything in sight. Cause the once beautiful sky to darken around them. As the ground they are standing on starts to crack beneath their feet causing a large crater to form as they sink deeper and deeper into the ground. An intense scene that is broken up when at the same time Lazuli and Vegeta leap back and release respective blue and gold energy waves at each other causing a loud explosion to echo through the air.

Feeling a sudden energy increase in the distance quickening his pace with a surge of speed instantly Gohan blasts himself forward across the sea causing a massive tidal wave to follow after him. A tidal wave that comes crashing against the edge of the island when he lands down hard onto the dirt just in front of Lazuli in a kneeling position smashing his right fist into the dirt causing the ground to shake. Snapping his head upwards as he finds himself staring into the eyes of a livid Vegeta glancing over his shoulder suddenly Gohan's eyes go as wide as saucers. Lazuli. His Lazuli in a kneeling position with her clothes all torn up. With bruises all across her face. With blood trickling down from her closed fists that go along with the cut across her lower lip. A sight that makes his blood run cold as a golden aura flickers over his body for a split second.

* * *

Unable to keep herself from wincing a little bit when she feels a wet cloth making contact against her lower lip forcing a smile across her face to the benefit of the young man sitting in front of her that just looks at her with nothing but concern reaching up gently Lazuli holds Gohan's hand in place and leans into his touch with closed eyes.

" Thank you. This feels ...nice."

Nodding his head slightly reaching out to gently grab a hold of her free hand being as careful as he can be gently Gohan rubs Lazuli's bruised knuckles as his face shows deep concern.

" You want me to go see if any of the senzu beans are ready yet? Korin said that they should only take six months to grow out to healing levels. Twelve months for them to have their full power."

Gently nodding her head into his hand as she hears him getting up without opening her eyes reaching out Lazuli grasps a hold of Gohan's hand.

" Not yet. Stay with me for a little while."

Feeling his lips twitching upward with a nod slowly Gohan comes down to rest on the rock that Lazuli is sitting on and gently wraps his arm around her shoulders when he feels her leaning her head down on his shoulder.

" So? Care to explain why i found myself wiping the floor with Vegeta today? I'm expecting an angry call from Bulma later and would kinda like to be prepared for it."

Unable to keep the smirk from coming across her face snuggling closer into his side tilting her head slightly Lazuli looks up to stare into Gohan's eyes.

" The prince of all dorks wanted a rematch. I gave him one to remember."


End file.
